


情不知所起

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 梦幻西游 — 魔尊×上仙
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 15





	情不知所起

仙帝到底知道了他和魔尊的事，触犯仙规，罚去人间历三生三世，经生老病死，尝酸甜苦乐。待回归仙界，也只可位列末等，做个看护花草的小仙。上仙倒是无怨，扔了上仙的玉牌子纵身跃下天河。

第一世，他是出身贫寒的书生。三考功名而不得，抱憾做了邻里的教书先生。终身未娶，却有天下桃李。

后来投胎做了居于乡间的隐士，与山水作伴，自得其乐，无欲无求。

再转世便做了官家少爷。可惜弱症带自娘胎，被宠着捧着年及束发便去了。了了一生。

或许是有了前世的遗憾，这一生他悬壶济世，自有一家医馆。后经乡亲父老牵线、把关，娶妻生子，育有一双儿女，颐养天年。

第五世就新鲜了。他摇身一变为女儿身，通诗书，知礼义。按规矩达适婚年纪便指一位门当户对的公子成亲即成。他本孝顺懂事，父母安排什么便是什么。也是某日游湖遇上位冒失公子，才动了点儿忤逆的心思。那公子翩翩，爱穿墨色，看他的时候眼睛总是亮的。一来二往间，情意总归瞒不住。二老见那公子人品端正，家门清廉，便遂了这桩姻缘。

第六世，他生在帝王家。因母妃盛宠而颇受针对。好在有一异母兄长真心相待。那兄长总与他同床共眠，他但觉不妥，想躲，最后惹怒了兄长当他面儿撕下一截袖子，讳莫如深的心意才终是明朗。后来兄长继位，后宫嫔妃多悬。他身为亲王，也是迟未成家。

记忆悉数回笼。上仙再睁眼的时候已是身处魔界。他无意仙班、长生不老，愿入魔与魔尊轮回再轮回，求一个圆满。

“你女儿身的样子，真要我的命了。”

上仙不依，转出他的怀抱也不准碰。“寻我那样迟，”语气颇有嗔怪。“还好意思讲。”

魔尊也顺着，放低了姿态拉起他的手心贴于自己心口。“天要拦我。”他还委屈上了。“我是想着你，才找到你的。”字句恳切，上仙的心早就软下来，便什么事情都肯答应魔尊罢。


End file.
